


the heights take back their eagles

by tigriswolf



Series: meme fics [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5 times without the 1, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Growing Up, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Remembered Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is leaving third period French when the microphone is shoved in his face and the boy only Kurt and Rachel call Jacob demands, “How does it feel knowing people call you Kurt Hummel’s Muppet-baby gigolo?”</p><p>Blinking at him, Blaine says, “I didn’t know anyone called me that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the heights take back their eagles

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the heights take back their eagles  
> Fandom: Glee  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from C. Day-Lewis  
> Warnings: takes place early in season 3; homophobia/language; remembered violence; AUish (Karofsky's still at McKinley)  
> Pairings: Blaine/Kurt  
> Rating: PG13  
> Wordcount: 1055  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Anything involving Blaine having conversations/encounters with somebody from McKinley, without Kurt in the room. Because even though Blaine's been at McKinley for a while, we haven't really seen him interact with anyone at school except for Kurt, and during his WSS audition. Maybe a 5 times fic, where Blaine has conversations with somebody that's not Kurt. Maybe Tina, Puck, Mike, Santana, and Karofsky?

Blaine is leaving third period French when the microphone is shoved in his face and the boy only Kurt and Rachel call Jacob demands, “How does it feel knowing people call you Kurt Hummel’s Muppet-baby gigolo?”

Blinking at him, Blaine says, “I didn’t know anyone called me that.”

“They do,” Jacob says, trying to get the microphone closer. “They also say he snatched you out of a cradle and performed dark magic to make you his slave forever. Any comments?”

Blaine snorts. “Dark magic?” he repeats incredulously. “You really do just make up stories for the drama factor.”

Jacob glances at the cameraboy then looks back at Blaine. “I had to repeat a year,” Blaine says, deciding to throw him a bone. He knows it’s a mistake as he does it, but at least Jacob might leave him alone for a little while. “Kurt’s actually two months younger than me.” He smiles. “Thank you for your time and interest, Jacob,” he says politely, then nodding to the cameraboy as he walks past.

0o0

“Welcome, Blaine, have a seat,” Ms. Pillsbury says. She hovers over him for a minute before darting around the desk. “How are you adjusting to McKinley so far?” she asks, dabbing a bit of hand-sanitizer on each of her palms and rubbing her hands together. “I know it must be quite different from Dalton.”

He smiles at her. “So far, it’s been fine.” He can see the ghosts of all Kurt’s stories in every classroom and down each hall, glares and mutters and clenched fists. But so far, all he’s been subjected to are looks and whispers, and while those hurt, they don’t give broken arms and bruised ribs. Those come later, and he’s going nowhere alone.

But he doesn’t tell Ms. Pillsbury that. Instead, he chats for thirty minutes about the differences between Dalton’s French and McKinley’s French, and how lucky he is that his boyfriend is already fluent in _actual_ French.

0o0

“Your hair is horrible,” Coach Sylvester says in passing, eyes not even focusing on him.

He ignores her, watching as the letterman jacket across the hall turns away.  
   
0o0

Blaine calls Noah Puckerman ‘Noah.’ So do Rachel and Kurt; they seem to be the only ones. Noah generally ignores Blaine, though he does watch out for Blaine as he navigates the hall. Kurt has told Blaine all about Babygate and juvie and the urban legend growing around Puck and his cougars.

The whole thing bothers Blaine, but he has no idea how to help. After all, the last time he tried to intervene with someone else’s problems, it ended in stolen kisses and death threats, so. He’s a bit hesitant to get involved.

“Who kisses better?” Noah asks, dropping next to him and throwing an arm across the back of Blaine’s chair.

Blaine flinches, his book falling out of his hands. “What?” He looks up just in time to catch the disturbed expression on Noah’s face before he tucks it behind a smirk.

“Hummel or Berry,” Noah says, leaving his arms where it is. “Which of ‘em kisses better?”

Santana, Tina, and Artie are the only ones in the choir room, and they’re all pretending not to listen. (Well, Santana is watching avidly, but Tina and Artie are more polite about it.)

Blaine knows better than to answer. Either way, he’ll get in trouble.

“Kurt,” he replies anyway. It’s the truth.

Noah studies him. “I’ve made out with Berry,” he says. “All that passion focused on one thing? She’s good with her lips and tongue, no matter what she’s doin’.”

“Puckerman!” Santana says. “Ugh, that’s disgusting.”

Artie chimes in with, “I can see that.” Blaine isn’t sure which statement he means.

Tina stays quiet, but Blaine catches her intrigued stare.

Rachel bounces into the room, pulling Finn behind her. Blaine sits up straight, grinning, when he sees Kurt sauntering behind them, having an intense discussion with Brittany.

“You’re a lucky little hobbit,” Noah mutters in his ear.

“I know,” Blaine says.

0o0

The first time Blaine sees Dave Karofsky, neither of them acknowledges the other. The second, third, and fourth times follow that same pattern.

The fifth time, Dave (Blaine calls him ‘Dave’ because Karofsky stole kisses and issued death threats. Dave apologized with tears) steps between a glaring letterman jacket and Blaine, ordering, “Back off, Dyer.”

Dyer sneers at him. “Still protectin’ little fags, Karofsky? Guess the bitch is still holdin’ your balls.”

Dave straightens to his full height. He got taller between prom and senior year, and even broader. “Maybe I’m just done being an immature bully doomed to stay in this cesspool forever,” he says evenly. Blaine’s surprised he’s so well spoken, but Kurt did say that he was an A student before the whole gay freakout happened. “Maybe I realized that the only way out of the rendering plant was to grow the fuck up and get over following the pack.”

Dyer rolls his eyes. “Whatever. You can’t protect him forever, Karofsky. Him or his _boyfriend_.” Dyer says ‘boyfriend’ like it’s the worst, most disgusting thing ever, and for just a moment, Blaine is on the ground, curled up as small as possible, sure that he’s going to die sobbing and broken on the dirty pavement.

“You hurt either of them,” Dave says quietly, “and I’ll beat the shit out of you. And then I’ll tell everyone about the summer before freshman year.”

Dyer’s eyes widen. “Fine,” he hisses, giving Blaine one last glare before stalking off. He shoves a kid into a locker and no one reacts, except Blaine wincing.

The only thing this school has going for it is Kurt.

“I’m sorry for how I acted those two times we met,” Dave says, turning to face him. “I was scared, and jealous.”

“You seem to have gotten over it,” Blaine observes, trying to smile.

Dave shrugs. “I grew up. Lima isn’t the end-all and be-all, you know?”

“Yeah,” Blaine says. “I know.”

Dave just looks at him for a long moment. Blaine starts to get nervous all over again, and then Dave tells him, “If anyone hassles you, let me know. And Kurt, too.”

Blaine nods, and Dave smiles at him, completely transforming in front of his eyes.

The next time they see each other, Dave nods in acknowledgement. Blaine gives him a smile.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fic DVD Commentaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795196) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf)




End file.
